The Return
by x.imagine.x
Summary: Jake's return to Jericho after Texas. Jem


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jericho, unfortunately, or it would never have been cancelled... but, alas, I can't lay any claim to it and it is still cancelled...**

**I wrote this because I wanted to know what happened when they would come home, so I wrote what I think happened. And I wrote this because I didn't get my JEM at the end of the series finale, and I despise Jake/Heather, but the J/H shippers are taking over all the fanfic forums.**

**SPOILERS FOR SERIES FINALE!**

* * *

**_The Return_**

Jake and Hawkins pulled cautiously into Jericho, trying to avoid being seen. They were finally returning from Texas and they both secretly couldn't wait to get home. Although they were pretty sure nobody except the military would await them, they missed Jericho. Jake knew that Major Beck would have either arrested the Rangers, or would be holding a search for them, so news of his return would be welcomed by Beck. Hawkins felt the same way, which was why they were trying to avoid being spotted.

Jake steered to vehicle Chavez had lent them down back streets, and saw curious sights. People were laughing, children were playing. This wasn't the Jericho they'd left… What was going on? He looked at Hawkins inquiringly, he just shrugged.

They decided maybe it would be best to swing by the Richmond Ranch to see why Jericho looked so… hospitable. Last time Jake had spoken to the dear Major, he'd expressed his intentions of declaring Jericho an open insurrection zone. Jake knew what that meant, and it sure didn't mean people having fun.

He and Hawkins quietly pulled into Richmond Ranch, killed the SUV's engine, and slipped out, approaching the door, hands on their weapons. Hawkins knocked on the front door, while Jake scouted out the surrounding area for threats. Mimi opened the door to Hawkins' gun in his face and took an immediate step back.

"Whoa! Jake, Mr. Hawkins. I thought you guys were in Texas…" Mimi said hurriedly, raising her hands to indicate to Hawkins to lower the gun. He obliged.

"Mimi? What's going on? Shouldn't you be in the garage?" Jake asked, turning around quickly at her voice.

"You don't know?" She asked, confused.

Jake gestured towards the vehicle. "How could we possibly know? We were in Texas!"

"Oh! Right, sorry! Do you want to come in, or do you want to go home? I'm sure Emily and Eric are worried… Darcy's been trying to hold herself together, but I'm sure she's pretty close to cracking. What happened out there? Is everything alright? Did Texas side with Cheyenne? Are we going to war? Do want me to get Stanley?" She asked all in one huge breath. Jake was amazed she could talk so much.

"Hold on there Mimi. Yeah, can you get Stanley for us? Maybe then you can explain why you guys are here, and not in jail…"

"Ok. STANLEY!" She yelled when she turned her head back into the house. Jake and Hawkins had to use some effort not to wince and cover their ears.

"WHAT?" Came Stanley's muffled reply.

"JAKE AND HAWKINS ARE HERE!" She yelled back.

"WHAT? HANG ON!"

After a few a few moments, in which Mimi moved aside to let Jake and Hawkins inside, Stanley appeared, synching his belt. He grinned when he saw them.

"Hey! I thought you were in Texas!"

"We were, but we're done with that for now." Hawkins answered.

"Oh, well you're probably very confused. Beck took a look at your laptop Hawkins, and he saw all the evidence you'd collected against the Cheyenne government and he decided you were right. So he resigned from his post and, as a last favor to us, he let us go free." He explained, "You guys too." He added.

"Really? That simple? That seems a little too good to be true…" Jake frowned, suspicion hinting at his words.

"Yeah. That simple. I know what you mean though. Eric asked him what he meant and he really didn't give a response, just walked away."

"That's odd…" Hawkins said.

"I know. That's what we all thought. But it looks as though he's for real. Eric's decided to trust him. Anyways, that's about all I can tell you. It's safe for you to go home though, I'm sure Em and Darcy are dying to see you two." Stanley grinned a little, wrapping an arm around Mimi's waist. "Tell Eric we'll be along in a couple of hours. We want to hear everything."

"Right. Well we'll see you later then Stan, Mimi." Jake nodded as he and Hawkins left the ranch.

* * *

Since Hawkins didn't need the SUV, Jake drove it home. He stopped at the side of the street and cut the engine. He climbed out and looked at the house. It looked just like it had before…everything. He half-smiled. The perfect, peaceful house was interrupted by the front door opening and slamming. Jake's gaze flew to the door. Emily was walking towards him, relief written all over her face.

They met halfway. She threw her arms around his neck tightly as their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss that lasted for too short of a time. She stepped back as his arms loosened his hold on her waist and she looked him up and down. He frowned at her for a moment.

She pulled him into a tight hug, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank God you came back alright," she whispered.

"Alright? Why wouldn't I come back alright?" He asked.

"Because, well…" She pulled back, looking into his eyes. "Because you went off on some insane mission to give some guy a nuclear bomb! What if that bomb had gone off? What if the men you stole it back from caught up to you two? You'd be dead! Why can't you think sometimes Jake?" She scolded, her voice growing steadily louder with each word. She backed away from him two steps.

"Think? I _was_ thinking. I've been doing nothing _but_ think since the bombs went off!"

"Obviously not enough!" She ran her hand through her hair and exhaled heavily.

"Em, I did think. I thought how much it would hurt to see this country destroyed. I thought how it would affect the next century if I didn't help him get it back. I thought about how if I didn't do this, you might end up dead." He explained, his voice softening.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," She apologized, running a hand through her hair, "I'm just tired."

He smiled, and took her hand, "Come on."

They walked into the house to be greeted by Eric thundering down the stairs.

"Jake! You're back! Did everything go okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, it went fine," Jake answered, he and Emily were loosely gripping each other's hands.

"Tell us everything. In fact, we should get Stanley and Mimi out here, they'll want to hear this."

"Relax, Eric, they're coming in about a couple hours. Hawkins too. So we can explain." Jake smiled amusedly at his older brother's scatterbrained attitude.

* * *

Over four hours later, Jake, Emily, Hawkins, Darcy, Eric, Mary, Mimi, and Stanley sat in the living room of the Green house, listening to Jake and Hawkins tell the story they'd agreed on. Hawkins didn't want to tell them the actual story, it would be too much to take in. Jake didn't really like lying to his friends, but it was necessary. He didn't want any of them in danger. He'd already done that to Heather.

* * *

After everybody had cleared out for the night, Jake and Emily sat on the couch, his arm across her shoulders. Eric left to wash the coffee mugs and Mary went to take a shower.

Emily leaned into Jake and soon he felt her breathing slow down and become more steady. She was asleep. He bit back a laugh. Eric came back out, opening his mouth to say something, but Jake quickly shushed him.

Eric smiled softly, "Don't tell her I told you, but she hasn't been sleeping well lately. Ever since you left actually…" He smiled again, and went upstairs.

When he came back down with a blanket, both Jake and Emily were fast asleep.

**A/N: Alright! That's it, that's all, please R&R!!**


End file.
